Klasa Nebula
Klasa ''Nebula'' jest typem federacyjnych statków, będących w służbie w drugiej połowie 24 wieku. Historia Konstrukcja klasy Nebula była przeprowadzana pod kierownictwem Yoyodyne Division, i trwała od co najmniej 2363 do przynajmniej 2367. Pewne jednostki, w tym i , były w tym czasie konstruowane w 40 Eridani A Starfleet Construction Yards a potem w San Francisco Fleet Yards, orbiting Earth. ( tabliczka znamionowa) Profil misji dla klasy Nebula rozciągał się od ról naukowych i eksploracyjnych do przeprowadzania patroli i misji transportowych. ( ; scenografia; ) Klasa Nebula była widoczna w szeregu znaczących bitew Federacji przeciwko Borg, w tym w Bitwie o Wolf 359 i Bitwie o sektor 001. ( ; ) Statki tej klasy wzieły udział również udział w szeregu bitwach wojny z Dominium, w tym w Drugiej bitwie o Chin'toka i Bitwie o Cardasję. ( ). Statek klasy Nebula, , był jednym z trzech jednostek wysłanych aby zabrać załogę z Veridian III, po separacji spodka i awaryjnym lądowan po bitwie z jednostką klingońską. ( ). Dane techniczne Projekt ]] Klasa Nebula stanowiła podobny projekt do swojego większego odpowiednika - [[Klasa Galaxy|klasy Galaxy]], szczególnie kadłub główny, kadłub drugorzędny oraz godnole. ( , etc.) klasy Galaxy.}} Klasa Nebula składa się z dwóch kadłubów - sekcji spodka, zamontowanej na szczycie sekcji maszynowej, mającej po bokach dwie gondole warp, bezpośrednio pod spodkiem. ( , etc.) Na szczycie kadłuba głównego znajdowała się superstruktura, mogąca podtrzymywać różne moduły, takie, jak trójkątną platformę, wypełnioną wyrzutniami torped, platformę owalną, lub dodatkową gondolę. ( ) W 2375 klasa Nebula była nieco przekonfigurowana, aby zawierać więcej ze stylu klasy Galaxy. Dotyczyło to kadłuba maszynowni i deflektora. ( ) File:USS Sutherland.jpg|Trójkątny górny moduł File:USS Phoenix.jpg|Owalny górny moduł File:Nebula at Qualor II.jpg|Gondole warp w miejsce górnego modułu File:Nebula class, the changing face of evil.jpg|Przekonfigurowany kadłub W 2369 klasa Nebula znalazła się pośród historycznych modeli w klasie szkolnej na Deep Space 9. ( ) Układy obronne Klasa Nebula wyposarzona była w "ogromny arsenał" (przynajmniej wg kardasjańskiego Gula Maceta), który obejmował wiele baterii fazerów i wyrzutni torped. Zasięg broni wynosił nieco poniżej 300 000 km. ( ) Typowy arsenał ofensywny obejmował wyrzutnię torped ma kadłubie maszynowni, ponad talerzem deflektora, a w pewnych wariantach, wyrzutnię torped ulokowaną na superstrukturze ponad głównym kadłubem. ( ; ) Pozycje fazerów obejmowały przednią część kadłuba głównego, oraz poniżej deflektora na kadłubie drugorzędnym. ( ; ) Klasa Nebula może, nie mając osłon, wytrzymać bezpośrednie trafienie kardasjańskiego okrętu wojennego. ( ) Okręty tej klasy nie potrafią jednak samodzielnie przetrwać ataku skrzydła niszczycieli kardasjańskich.( ) File:Nebula class, first contact.jpg|Wyrzutnia torped na drugim kadłubie File:USS Sutherland firing torpedoes.jpg|Wyrzytnia torped na superstrukturze File:USS Bonchune fires forward phaser.jpg|Fazer na kadłubie głównym File:USS Bellerophon fires forward phaser.jpg|Fazer na drugim kadłubie Niektóre okręty klasy Nebula, w tym Phoenix, używały "zestawu sensorów wysokich energii" w cyklu co każde 5,5 minuty. Pomiędzy cyklami istniało "okno" długości jednej pięćdziesiątej sekundyw czasie którego miało miejsce ponowne ustalanie się osłon. ( ) Układy napędowe Układy napędowe klasy Nebula skonstruowano pod nadzorem Yoyodyne Propulsion Systems. ( dedication plaque) }} Silniki klasy Nebula muszą działać z miksturą wynoszącą ponad 90%, aby opuścić orbitę planety. Dodatkowo, sterburtowe sprzęgło mocy sąsiadowało z pokładami 10 do 12. W 2368 maksymalna prędkość warp dla tej klasy wynosiła warp 9,3. ( ) W 2370, teoretyczna maksymalna prędkość napędu warp, włącznie z , wynosiła warp 9.5. Dobrze nastrojony napęd warp mógł osiągnąć współczynnik 9,6. ( ) W 2374, był w stanie ścigać i przechwycić , który leciał z prędkością warp 9.9. ( ) W alternatywnej linii czasu, klasa ''Nebula była opisana jako "znacznie szybsza" od klasy Yellowstone'' ( ) Auxiliary craft Nebula-class starships were equipped with a variety of auxiliary craft, including the Type 6 and Type 7 shuttlecraft, as well as the smaller Type 15 shuttlepod, and other large shuttlecraft. ( ; ) Projekt wnętrza Mostek USS Sutherland viewscreen.jpg|The viewscreen of the Sutherland USS Prometheus bridge.jpg|The bridge of the Prometheus USS Prometheus viewscreen.jpg|The viewscreen of the Prometheus Pozostałe USS Pheonix ready room.jpg|The ready room of the Phoenix Seyetik's dining room in 2370.jpg|Prof. Gideon Seyetik's dining room on board the Prometheus USS Honshu corridor.jpg|A corridor of the USS Honshu brig.jpg|The brig of the Honshu Ships commissioned ;Named: * (NCC-62048) * (NCC-70915) * (NCC-60597) * (NCC-60205) * (NCC-70352) * * (NCC-61827) * (NCC-61826) * (NCC-65420) * (NCC-71201) * (NCC-72015) * ;Unnamed: *[[Unnamed Nebula class starships|Unnamed Nebula-class starships]] ;Uncertain: * (NCC-85183) * (NCC-71805) * * * Appendices Appearances * ** ** (model) ** ** * ** ** (model) ** ** ** (model) ** ** ** (display graphic) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** In addition to the episode-specific appearances above, the Nebula-class, in the form of the , appears in every title sequence of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine from to . * ** ** ** ** * Star Trek films: ** ** Poza ekranem Aside from the dedication plaque reference in "Redemption II" and "Second Sight", the Nebula-class was referred to by name in "The Wounded", and "Non Sequitur". It was additionally referred to by name in the script notes for "Redemption II". Modele studyjne :see main article: ''Nebula''-class model Podręcznik techniczny The following information of specifications and defenses comes exclusively from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual: * Production Base: ASDB Integration Facility, Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars * Type: Explorer * Accommodation: 750 officers and crew; 130 visiting personnel; 9,800 personal evacuation limit * Power Plant: One 1,500 plus Cochrane warp core feeding two nacelles; one impulse system * Dimensions: Length, 442.23 meters; beam, 318.11 meters; height: 130.43 meters * Mass: 3,309,000 metric tonnes * Performance: Warp 9.6 for 12 hours (STD); warp 9.9 for 12 hours (UPRTD) * Armament: Eight type-10 phaser emitters; two photon torpedo launchers Apocrypha ]] * A cross section and overview of the ship is given in issue 154 of ''Star Trek: Communicator, particularly focusing on the "USS Nebula (NCC-60147)." The cross section shows that the ship is capable of saucer separation, has eight type-X phaser arrays and three photon torpedo launchers, and a mass of 3,309,000 metric tonnes. One inconsistency among the graphics has the registry number "NCC-60000" on the nacelle wing. All artwork used was provided by Tim Earls. * In the video games Star Trek: Armada and Star Trek: Armada II, the Nebula-class is depicted as a "science ship"; that is, it has four special weapons where other ship classes have just one. The special weapons allow the Nebula-class to disrupt enemy shields, destroy incoming torpedoes, temporarily duplicate an allied ship, or send an engineering team to an allied ship or station to repair its systems. * In the video game Star Trek: Bridge Commander, there are four Nebula-class vessels. Three of these, the USS Nightingale, USS Khitomer and USS Berkeley, appear to be made specifically for the game and do not appear anywhere in Star Trek canon. The fourth Nebula-class vessel featured in the game is actually a canon ship, the USS Prometheus (NCC-71201), though it is the only one that doesn't play an important role in the game. * In Star Trek: The Next Generation - Birth of the Federation the Nebula class is the Strike Cruiser of the Federation; a short range combat vessel mostly intended for planetary bombardment. * In Star Trek Online, the Nebula-class is an "advanced research science vessel" available to players ranked Commander or higher, that can create tachyon detection fields and grids which boost stealth detection and sensor abilities. Linki zewnętrzne * * * cs:Třída Nebula de:Nebula-Klasse es:Clase Nebula ja:ネビュラ級 nl:Nebula klasse en:Nebula class Kategoria:Klasy Okrętów Federacji